


big (baby) news

by xoxoHoran



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Season 4 Episode 2, re-write of "the pregnancy test", what if alexis was pregnant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoHoran/pseuds/xoxoHoran
Summary: Instead of confessing to the fact that, while she is pregnant, she hasn’t really made any decisions regarding the future of the pregnancy and baby, she pretends to be offended, like she might have been had she not been pregnant, dramatically crying, “Oh, my God, that’s so mean!”(what if alexis was actually pregnant in "the pregnancy test"?)
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose & Johnny Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullins/Alexis Rose (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	big (baby) news

She isn’t sure why she’s so nervous, other than the fact that this is potentially the first day of the rest of her life and she _has_ to find the perfect outfit: screw David for saying this isn’t important because Elmdale College is a _community_ college, this is still the beginning of her taking steps to actually do something _on her own_ and become a total girl boss. Alexis wants to make the _perfect_ first impression on her peers, something that makes her seem somewhat accessible and understanding, while still emphasizing the fact that she is _different_ from them (and not just because she’s older – shut up, David!).

When she had worked with _Ted_ at the clinic, they both wore the same blue scrubs: there was no need to establish any sort of dominance or fashion sense, given the fact that he had emphasized the fact that she needed to wear the garments (and yeah, sometimes people mentioned they were _matching_ and it was a little awkward, but she didn’t _hate_ knowing that they were some sort of ‘team’).

During her days in _high school_ , she hadn’t worried about what she was wearing, already knowing she stood about because of the age (and experience) difference that was ever-present between she and her peers (even if it wasn’t a big deal, _David_ constantly reminded her until she thought it _was_ ). However, she has her high school degree now (finally) and is trying to move past any sort of awkwardness she might have felt in high school: this is the chance for her to establish herself as a _professional_ , the chance to make the _perfect_ first impression.

Looking at the outfit she’s selected once more (a sparkly silver dress, knee-high gray socks – cute, flirty, yet a little unattainable in an _expensive_ sort of way), she almost misses her dad barging into her (their) room, plastic blue gloves on, looking a little annoyed with she and David (which, honestly, is pretty _on brand_ , considering he’s always _a little_ unhappy about something or another).

“Kids, it’s garbage day,” He announces, lingering near the door as if he expects one of _them_ to retrieve their newly full bag (which, sorry to burst his bubble, just isn’t going to happen – ew).

“Oh, good, ours is full,” She smiles, looking a little proud of herself and mentally thinking of ways to get out of picking up the trash bag (she can’t show up to classes smelling like _garbage_ – double ew).

“Okay, I’ve told you both a thousand times, tie up the bags and leave them outside your door!” He sounds like he can’t believe she and David have ‘forgotten’ (which she honestly doesn’t believe), before making his way into the room (she stifles the smile that threatens to stretch across her face, knowing her dad is about to handle the whole _trash_ situation).

“Okay, but I, like, just put something in it that made it full, though.” David justifies from his spot on his bed, making some sort of gestures with his hands to illustrate his words, though their dad isn’t even looking at him (Alexis is trying not to, though she does spare her brother a quick glance).

“Yeah, and you’re already wearing your little gloves, though.” She adds helpfully, looking toward the bathroom until she’s sure that Johnny can’t hear her before lowering her voice and turning toward David. “Okay, do me a favor, David, and don’t mention this to dad, ‘cause I haven’t chosen my courses yet, and if he finds out he’s just gonna, like, buzz around until I ask him his opinion. And no offense to him, but I don’t want it.”

She loves her dad, of course she does, but she can already picture him lecturing her about the importance of learning to her own financials (thanks for that lesson, _Eli_ ) and the pride that will stretch across his face when he realizes (decides) that she is going to follow in his footsteps as an entrepreneur.

Leaning toward her brother, trying to gauge his reaction, she is not at all surprised when, instead of offering any sort of agreement, David simply muses, “This is the same college where Malala gave that devastating commencement speech, right?”

Rolling her eyes at his comment (and not knowing the answer), she stands from her bed, fluffing her hair has and leaving her brother with a quick, “I don’t know, David, maybe he did. Anyway, I have a lot of big changes happening in my life right now, so I’d appreciate it if you were a little bit more onside,” before escaping the room before her father can return to ask about her day plans or what she’ll be doing since she’s done working with Ted (she doesn’t even want to think about the blonde, instantly thinking back to the test she had taken earlier that morning).

Closing the door behind her quickly, she takes a few steps away from the motel before allowing herself a moment to take a deep breath, thinking about the smiley face that had stared up at her earlier in the morning: though she’s been trying to busy herself with her first day of college and expunge _those_ jitters, it’s nearly impossible not to feel the weight of the results she saw this morning.

 _A baby_ : she’s going to give birth to an actual _person_ if she chooses to follow through with _everything_ (she has no idea what to do and she’s too afraid to mention it to anyone right now).

Shaking her head, she mentally reminds herself that she has more time to worry about the whole _baby_ thing, but her first day of college is _today_ and she can only make the perfect first impression once.

* * *

After clearing her mind with a long run around town and changing into her ‘first day’ outfit, she is startled to see her father waiting for her as she exits the bathroom, looking deep in thought, as if something is troubling him (she tells herself that he doesn’t know about the whole _baby_ thing, so he must be there to discuss the whole _college_ thing – stupid David can never keep his mouth shut).

“Oh, hi honey,” His eyes are wide as he looks toward her, signaling his distress (she feels like she might just _vomit_ , though she isn’t sure if it’s because of the nerves she’s feeling about college or the _other_ thing).

She pauses in her walk toward the table to look at him, trying to read his expression, before deciding to be direct, knowing that she’s already running late for her first class. “My God, how long have you been sitting there?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize it took you so long to put your makeup on.” He looks troubled by this statement, as if it’s suddenly a crime to take a little longer to make yourself look presentable for your new peers (she’s seen how long her _mother_ takes to get ready, so she thinks her dad has no room to judge anyone if he isn’t complaining about that).

That feels like a weird dig at her character and, she hesitates for a moment before turning back toward her dad and asking, “Can I help you with something?”

“Just wondering how you’re feeling.” He’s tense and awkward and, in an instant, she can tell he _knows_ about the college thing (she had suspected it when she saw him, but his tone is a clear indication – she can already hear the lecture she had been trying to avoid playing in her mind).

Trying to avoid drawing out this conversation, knowing that she’s already running behind, she keeps her response short and to the point, hoping her dad will do the same. “Fine, a little nervous.”

“Well, that’s understandable, comes with the territory. Uh… it might help if we chat about it.”

Anger stirs within her at her dad’s response, mentally cursing David as she realizes what’s happening: this had been why she didn’t want her dad to know about her starting college (and there’s no way he could be talking about the _other_ thing, because she hasn’t told _anyone_ about that). “Um, no, I don’t want to chat about it. I’m late.”

“Well, I know you’re late, sweetheart.” He sounds weirdly understanding, as if he’s used to not being punctual and understands the stress she’s feeling about her first day (she doesn’t even want to think about her stress about being _late_ in the _other_ way).

Instead of even considering he might be trying to be comforting, she goes directly for accusatory, not wanting to hear whatever he’s about to spew about his old career and his mistakes with Rose Videos. “I knew this was gonna happen! I knew you were gonna get way too involved in this. David has already given me a hard time.”

“I know, and believe me, I will be talking to David about that.” He stands as if he’s suddenly passionate about this conversation, as if he can’t fully express himself and his opinions from his former spot on her bed. “Now… Ted, is he being supportive?”

Her eyes widen at the mention of her ex-boyfriend: though she had known that Ted was fairly liked by the Rose family, she didn’t think that her dad would think Ted would want to be involved with the furthering of her education (a quiet voice in the back of her head questions whether this is _really_ about college, though she assures herself that there’s no way he knows about the _other_ thing). “I haven’t even told Ted.”

Ted has a girlfriend, _Heather_ , which is something she hasn’t even allowed herself to think about: she’s going to have to find a way to tell _both_ of them her the news about the _other_ situation (the _baby_ situation).

“Oh.”

“I just wanna do one thing on my own.” She refrains from letting out the sigh she feels bubbling within her, knowing that she wants to do the whole _college_ thing on her own because she’ll likely need help with the whole _baby_ thing (she doesn’t know anything about babies, though she doubts her family members are that much more knowledgeable).

“And you’re sure this is the right “one thing” to pick?” His wary tone and the way he’s looking at her set more butterflies off in her stomach as she suddenly finds herself wondering if she’s making the right choice (she’s finally doing something for herself and just wishes her dad would be more _supportive_ – his reaction makes her even more nervous about the _other_ thing).

“Okay, please don’t stress me out about this! This is supposed to be fun!”

“And it will be fun, honey, it will be, in time. You know, it will also be a lot of work.”

“I know that.” Obviously, she knows how hard college is going to be (especially if she’s going as a _mother_ – ew), but she at least owes it to herself to _try_.

“And not to mention, a lot of money.” She knows he’s just trying to make strong points (and, in the back of her mind, she knows money is going to run even thinner with the whole _baby_ thing), but it’s psyching her out and she’s put a lot of thought into going to college (she hasn’t really thought a lot about the _other_ thing). She isn’t just going to let her dad belittle the thought and hard work she’s put into making the decision to further her education.

“Why do you think I’ve been saving up my money from the vet’s office?”

“How long have you known about this?” He sounds incredulous, as if it’s some sort of a crime to plan ahead, but she tells herself not to let his reaction bother her: wasn’t her family’s ultimate downfall due to _not_ knowing the current state of their financials?

“Oh, my God, you are being so extra right now! I have to go!”

“Okay, clearly this is not a good time, but I just want you to know your mother and I are here, whenever you feel comfortable enough to talk, although I’d suggest talking to me, and… not your mother.” His voice is a little softer than it had been when he was in ‘interrogation mode,’ his gaze softening in what she assumes is supposed to be an _understanding_ and _empathetic_ way (it just makes her feel a little more nauseous, her mind racing with how he might react to the whole _other_ news).

Shaking her head slightly, knowing that she’s already running late and doesn’t even want to _consider_ discussing the other thing until she has made any sort of decision, she adjusts her bag on her shoulder and says, “You are making way too big a deal out of this. If I don’t like it, I’ll just give it up, and move on! Okay?”

He looks stunned as she makes her way out of the motel room and, like earlier in the morning, she allows herself a moment to breathe before making her way toward the car: right now was about her starting college and making something of herself, not about her (potentially) having a baby (she’s technically going to _have_ a baby, but she hasn’t made any real decisions in regards to _that_ ).

* * *

Admittedly, her first day of college is nothing like she had imagined (and yeah, she had known the depictions of it were _glamourized_ for Hollywood and that _community college_ would be different than the Ivy Leagues, but she never could have pictured how the day actually went). However, her spirits are lifted at the idea of going to college _online_ and, though she won’t be calling that guy who was a DJ and offered her his business card, she _will_ be taking classes and progressing her career (admittedly, likely from inside Motel room 6).

With renewed confidence, she changes outfits and makes her way confidently into her parents’ room, feeling more like an adult than she ever has before. “Hey, so I’ve been thinking about what you said, and it is a big expense, but I think I can find a way to make it work.”

“What’s happening?” Her mother questions from her place at her (makeshift) vanity, looking mildly interested in the conversation, which is more than her usual disinterest in anything not involving her.

“Dad’s trying to get me to drop out of college.”

“No, that’s not what was happening! I- I thought we were talking about something else.” His eyes widen in shock as he stutters an explanation, as if what he had been thinking is more embarrassing than what she had thought they were discussing.

She feels a little nervous, but knows she needs to ask, “What else?” A sinking feeling settles into her stomach as she wonders if her parents can really tell the _other_ thing, but inquires anyway, just wanting to hear them deny it. She twisting her braid anxiously, waiting to hear the response, trying to mentally think of anything else they could have suspected.

“Oh, he thought you were pregnant.” Her mother says, as if she’s announcing the weather forecast, taking a sip from her coffee glass as if she’s somehow completely accepted the fact.

Her eyes widen slightly, and she freezes, before deciding to deny the fact (she hasn’t even decided what she’s going to do about the _situation_ – hasn’t had time to think about anything in regard to the _baby_ ). “What? Ew!” Suddenly, her mind drifts off to her handbag, where the used five tests are laying in a trash bag she didn’t have the nerve to throw away.

“Well, we all did.” Her dad justifies and her mind races with the knowledge that her family has likely exposed her to the town before she even allowed herself to think about what was going to happen.

Instead of confessing to the fact that, while she is _pregnant_ , she hasn’t really made any decisions regarding the future of the pregnancy and baby, she pretends to be offended, like she might have been had she _not_ been pregnant, dramatically crying, “Oh, my God, that’s so mean!”

Before she has the chance to say anything else, David appears the doorway, looking more sluggish than normal, unknowingly saving her as their parents' attention shifts to him.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a continuation. let me know what you think below!


End file.
